A Farewell to Gods
by wajag
Summary: This story picks up where A Farewell to Kings left off. Methos is off to school and trying to hide his Immortality


Title:Farewell to Gods

Author: wajag

Feedback: DM J OFCs

Sequels:sequel to Farewell to Kings

Premise:AU Methos is trying to make a new life for himself in Medical school after escaping from the Government but that's hard to do when everyone knows about Immortals!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Highlander characters but I'd take them in a minute if I thought I could get away with it. The chances of me making any money off this fan fiction are as slim as the chance that Panzer/Davis would make a nice gift of the whole franchise to me for my birthday. (You get the picture) One more thing, I made up the Fan Clan MacLeod, but just in case there's really a fan club out there that calls themselves that, sorry- no resemblances to fans living or dead….

**Summary of Farewell to Kings (the prequel to this story). **

Methos and three other Immortals are taken prisoner by the Government and used for medical experiments. The trauma of the torture put the Immortals into comas. An investigative reporter named Jim Forrest goes undercover and exposes the experiments, and the existence of Immortals is revealed to the world. The four comatose Immortals are rescued by a Pro-Immortal group and hidden until they revived. Methos didn't remember who he was until he traveled to Seacouver in search of his past and found it. When it seems like people are still too curious about Methos the Myth, Methos decides to create a new life for himself away from Duncan MacLeod. This story picks up after Methos has left Seacouver.

Part 1 - London 2010 

After leaving his friends in Seacouver, Methos spent the next few months keeping to himself and setting up his flat on the second story of a clean, secure place not far from St. Bartholomew's Medical College. He enjoyed picking up the books and supplies he needed to get ready to start the next semester. He was looking forward to getting back into Medicine. His time helping the Pro-Immortal group take care of the three other comatose Immortals had reminded him how much satisfaction he'd gotten from practicing Medicine. He'd been relieved when the other Immortals had awakened, in no small part due to the powerful draw of his Quickening.

Methos was scheduled to take several evaluation assessments before the next semester started, just so that the college faculty could be assured he was at the right skill level to take the more advanced level classes. The testing went well, and his advisor was quite surprised at his knowledge. Methos explained it off with his fabricated family history, which included several doctors, himself in other personas.

Methos happily immersed himself in his classes and college life. Things were going well and Methos was starting his second semester at the college when Jim Forrest's video about the four victimized Immortals was aired on the cable networks. In the privacy of his flat Methos watched the program, thinking that Jim had done a good job editing and polishing the two-hour video. The Immortal's identities were well protected, and their story came across very well.

The next day, Methos listened quietly to his fellow students and the teachers to evaluate the general feeling towards Immortals. The majority of people were still amazed at the thought that there were people in the world that had lived hundreds of years, and were tolerant to the sometime violent history of Immortals.

The instructor paused in the doorway in the back of the classroom and listened to the student's conversations. He was glad that they were all discussing the subject that he wanted to cover in class. He cleared his throat to get their attention and walked to the head of the class. "Since you're already talking about it, what did you think about the documentary?"

"I think it was unethical that scientists and doctors experimented on the Immortals and continued even after all their research proved that they were human." A student who'd been especially vocal spoke up.

"Typical Americans! Always flaunting their power to do whatever they want without regard to Human Rights, and all the while still claiming to be Humanitarians." Said another student.

"But the good of the many outweigh the good of the one," said another student who was well known for his joy in playing devil's advocate.

"No way! This wasn't a case of volunteers giving their lives to advance Science. This was a case of a few men playing God with special people who healed rapidly. They weren't asked if they wanted to help, they were kidnapped and tortured."

The majority of the class vehemently agreed. The instructor smiled. He'd been hoping his class would take a more compassionate view. "And that is my point, and remember this class, it is _never_ okay to experiment without the patient's consent. Not with a new cancer treatment, not with a diet placebo, not even with Immortal healing."

The class nodded solemnly, having gotten the instructor's point. Methos smiled, pleased with the class and instructor's responses.

Another of his classes discussed Immortal physiology, discussing probable causes and ways to recognize an Immortal by examination. When a couple of the more scientific minded students with less personality than brains, expressed an interest in studying Immortal physiology, they were severely chastised by their fellow students. Do no Harm! They paraphrased the Hippocratic Oath they'd be taking.

These types of discussions continued for several weeks.

On the whole, Methos felt safe and relaxed. He kept in touch with Joe and Mac by phone or email, but refused to let them come and visit him. He didn't want to take any chances on them being followed.

He occasionally read or heard about the speculation on Methos; was he real or myth? Why didn't he come forward? The world's scientists and historians wanted to know. They had so much they wanted to ask him. Psychiatrists and Sociologists wanted to pick his brains too; he'd seen so much of mankind's evolution. Methos had seen civilizations at their birth, peak and decline. They excitedly discussed the studies and papers that could be written! As time progressed, more and more Immortals went public, but the public and press wondered why Methos didn't.

On the whole, Methos enjoyed college life. An eternal scholar, he easily blended into the student body and managed to be in the top 10 of his class without anyone being suspicious. He studied, did his homework, rode his bike to and from school, and secretly worked out with his sword. Everything was running smoothly and normally.

Methos was in his second year at the college and had an early morning lab. He hated the early classes, nothing new there! Mornings were meant for birds and farmers, not five thousand year old men! Methos draped his backpack straps over the back of his chair and slid onto his chair. He had his fingers wrapped around his Viente sized Egyptian coffee (with just a touch of cinnamon), while he let the morning chill ease out of his bones. He rode his bike to classes and the mornings were getting much cooler. He'd have to think about taking the bus in if the weather got much colder!

Feeling more social after a few sips of his coffee, Methos looked around and noticed that the rest of the class looked as enthusiastic as he felt. With a rolling gait, Methos' lab partner Doug Ritter, came into the room and sat in his chair with an exhausted slump. "God I hate mornings!" He grumbled. Doug was a distracted young man from a wealthy family. He spent a lot of time enjoying his college freedom, and therefore had to pick study and lab partners that spent more time studying than he did. Methos had been the unlucky one this time. Mornings were definitely not Doug's thing either, but the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream and the lateness of his previous evening only encouraged his rough mornings.

The haggard students all looked at the door as the instructor came into the room, all bright-eyed and enthusiastic. "Good morning class! Today we'll be creating an elixir for the treatment of the common cold, won't that be exciting?"

The class gave a collective sigh and shrugged into their lab coats, ready to set up for the first lab. The lab was well on its way when Doug was distracted by one of the women across the lab table from them. Trying to flirt and be a gentleman, he moved to stop one of her test tubes from rolling off the table, when his sleeve snagged on the tubing supplying their Bunsen burner with fuel. Methos watched in dread as the Bunsen burner tipped and the flame hit Doug's lab notebook and the beakers of liquids sitting next to it. Doug jumped back in alarm, knocking over several chairs in his haste to retreat from the small fire he'd started.

Methos moved to go around Doug and hit the emergency gas cut off switch so that the accident didn't escalate, but Doug's panic circumvented his actions. Grabbing his street coat that he'd left hanging on the back of his chair, Doug flapped it at the flame in an action that he thought would put out the fire. Instead, the coat caught on fire, and his waving the flaming coat around, caused a wider panic in the room.

More students jumped back, causing chairs to fall in every direction. Doug continued to wave the coat in panic. Methos finally reached the emergency gas shut off and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He returned to where Doug was still flapping the coat around and pulled it from him, tossing it onto the floor. Just as Methos directed the nozzle of the extinguisher at the flaming coat, a nearby lab experiment exploded. Methos threw himself to the side but not fast enough. He felt the glass shards and heated chemicals hit him full in the face. He heard Doug's loud yelp of pain as he too was hit by flying debris. Methos landed on his back and quickly covered his face with his arms to block the signs of his Immortal healing, already going to work on the cuts and burns. He heard the excited squeals as the fire extinguisher he'd been holding landed just right, and began to spray the room.

The Instructor was finally able to push his way through the panicked students and put out the fire on the floor with a fire extinguisher he'd grabbed. With things somewhat under control, he hurried to where he had two injured students on the floor. The Lab's Teaching Assistant grabbed the room's first aid kit and followed in the Instructor's wake.

The Instructor went to Methos as the most injured, while the TA knelt by Doug. His lab partner had been able to throw up his hands in time to protect his face, but got his hands full of painful glass and hot liquid. The Instructor pulled Methos' resisting arms down away from his face and pressed a handful of gauze against one of the wide gashes on his forehead. With an undignified squeak of surprise, the Instructor let go of the gauze when he felt a small shock. Knowing what it was, Methos moved to put a hand over his forehead to hide his Quickening healing the wounds.

The rest of the class gathered around and watched in surprise and amazement as his Quickening quickly healed him.

"You're Immortal!" His Instructor exclaimed breathlessly as he wiped the residual blood away with damp gauze. He actually had an Immortal in his classroom! This was astounding! Exciting! "Did you know before?"

Methos nodded and his eyes encompassed the entire room. "Is that a problem?" He asked his question of the class. The small class of twenty students was quick to shake their heads No.

"Cool!"

"How long have you been Immortal?"

"Have you taken any Quickenings?"

"Does it hurt?"

The questions were asked in rapid succession.

"Quiet!" The instructor said firmly as his class began to fall into chaos with the excitement of the accident, and being in the same room as an Immortal. "Clean up while I see to Doug."

Methos picked the pieces of glass out of his skin and clothes and got up. He went to the sink and quickly thought through his options. Did he run from the room and get on a plane to Tibet or wait and see what happened? After washing himself off at the sink, he turned to see the entire class staring at him. He categorized the looks; awe, curiosity, nervousness and even worse, groupie.

By this time the Instructor had cleaned and wrapped Doug's hands and gotten the room returned to some semblance of order. The Bunsen burners were all off and the glass and fluids all cleaned up. Refusing to go to the Campus Nurse's office, Doug had insisted on remaining to hear what his Immortal lab partner had to say.

"So how long have you been Immortal?" Doug blurted. This was so cool! His lab partner was an Immortal!

Methos looked at the Instructor for direction, hoping that he wouldn't want the disruption to continue. Methos was disappointed when the Instructor nodded for him to continue. Methos decided to go with the Benjamin Adams persona. "I've only been Immortal for a couple of centuries. I was a doctor before and decided to update my credentials. I studied at Heidelberg and practiced in London, Switzerland, New Orleans and Texas. It's been a while since I practiced, so here I am."

"Cool!"

"You were a doctor before?"

"What was it like back then?"

"How come you're hiding?"

Methos ignored the rest of the questions, hoping to do shift the conversation to damage control. "Could you keep this to yourselves? I don't want any publicity or attention; I can't be effective as a doctor if I'm followed around by the Press."

The class quickly agreed, excited to have an Immortal in their midst, but the Instructor looked pensive and finally said, "I need to let the head of the department, and the Dean know."

Methos nodded reluctantly. The rest of the class was excused while the Instructor went to fill out his accident reports and speak with the Dean. Methos went home to avoid more questions, expecting a phone call or a knock on the door that would end his life here as a medical student.

That afternoon he was called into a meeting with the Dean, assistant Dean and his department heads and his lab Instructor. The Dean felt they all had a need to know. Methos answered their questions vaguely, not saying how old he was but that he'd been a doctor before in the late 1800's. Because he'd been an excellent student and hadn't caused any trouble, the Board eventually agreed to let him remain, subject to re-evaluation if there were problems later. After the decision, Methos was asked a few questions from the curious Dean and department heads.

"Why haven't you gone public? Everyone knows about Immortals now."

"I'm a very private person. My friend Duncan MacLeod went public and is constantly being asked for interviews. He even has a fan club that sits outside his office every day." Methos knew that would get a laugh from these academics.

"You know The Duncan MacLeod, the one on television?"

Methos nodded but wanted to make light of it, "I think every Immortal knows MacLeod."

"What have you been doing for the last century?"

"Research for a corporation in France." Methos answered vaguely. He didn't want to link himself with the Watchers, even if the public knew about them.

"Have you ever taken a Quickening?"

Methos nodded. "It was very unpleasant. I've gotten very good at avoiding other Immortals; a Doctor's oath and all that."

"How old is the oldest Immortal you know?"

"A twelve hundred year old circus act." Methos didn't want to say that Amanda was a thief, and he certainly didn't want to admit knowing older, more violent Immortals!

"Do you think that Methos is real?"

"Is the Loch Ness monster real?" He laughed; after all he'd seen it for himself centuries ago.

"Why did you decide to become a doctor again?"

"I've been a doctor before, seen pain and suffering and knew I could help." There were other reasons, but they didn't need to know about them.

With their curiosity temporarily sated, things returned to normal.

A few extra people found out about the Immortal on campus by word of mouth; Secretaries, and spouses of Methos' classmates, but the news didn't expand too much further than that. In the lab class that he'd been revealed to, Methos was asked about the way medicine had been (Lanolin, leeches, surgery etc.). Doug was always eager and on time for class now, even coming in early to ask questions of Methos' past as a doctor. His classmates were fairly quiet about his Immortality, enjoying the fact that they knew a secret like this. Methos tried to keep from getting too irritated by the groupies that wanted to hang out with an Immortal. The small group of students that were nervous around him, gradually relaxed when they realized that he wasn't going to pull out a sword at the first sign of a disagreement.

The attendance and grades in the lab picked up, the Instructor credited this to the comparisons and perspectives his Immortal student could offer. The Instructor talked with the other Instructors that knew of the Immortal, to see if they were getting the same results in their classes. They weren't, apparently the secret to absorbing the information and learning from it, only came with the knowledge that it was an Immortal offering the perspective. When the classrooms didn't know of the Immortal, they took the perspective with a casual disregard for the hard learned knowledge.

Methos kept his eyes and ears open in case the problem escalated, but things remained normal. Mid terms came and went. The instructor tried very hard to convince Methos to be his Teacher's Assistant, but that wasn't a direction Methos was interested in. He politely declined but made a point of staying on the instructor's good side. For the most part Methos was left alone to study.

Elizabeth laughed in delight when Courtney stared at her in shock. "Come off it Courtney, you know that's why you're working at this pub. If it weren't for Saint Barts and the chance to marry a nice young doctor, all of you would be working across town. You just can't believe I'd say it out loud."

"Well yes, but when you say it, it sounds so underhanded."

"Why? To choose the brightest and best as a mate, that's just evolution, natural selection." Elizabeth said triumphantly.

Marie chimed in. "She's right. So to answer your question, the way to tell the first years is by the stripe on their student ID's." She waved Elizabeth closer to impart the vital information in a whisper. "They'll have it in their wallets if they ride the bus or drive, clipped onto their shirts or coats if they bicycle or walk to the campus. That's so they can flash it at the guard as they go through the gate and not stop. Now the white cards are the first years, yellow is second year, yellow with green stripes is third year, green is fourth, green with blue stripes is 5th years, blue is 6th year, blue with red is 7th, red is 8th, red and black is 9th, and black is 10th. I'd recommend any with blue and up. They're the ones that are seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. The younger years students are just playing the field, you're just a diversion to them."

"Got it. Are any of them 'taken' by the other girls yet? I don't want to set my eyes on anyone else's 'project'." Elizabeth said.

Marie thought about it for a moment. "Rachel seems to be doing pretty well with the 7th year from South Hampton, Reggie's his name. A real looker if he'd take his glasses off."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement, she knew the man they were talking about.

Marie continued. "Danielle's set her cap on Roger, but so far he's oblivious. Other than those two, good luck!"

"What about him?" Elizabeth asked, as a 7th year locked up his bike outside.

"Good eye, he's a transfer from another school. He's smart, I hear he's in the top ten of his class, not dating anyone that we know of, and good looking."

The 7th year student slipped his backpack off and secured his bike helmet to it before entering the Pub.

Methos looked around and saw that the others in his study group hadn't made it yet. He picked a corner booth and tossed his things onto the chair next to him and bent over to undo the Velcro straps holding his jean pant legs away from his bike chain while he rode. When he straightened to tuck the Velcro into his coat pocket, a beautiful waitress smiled perkily at him. Since she was standing suggestively close, Methos looked her over and smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth." She said with a devastating smile. "Can I take your order?"

"A pint and a roast beef sandwich please Elizabeth." Methos said.

Elizabeth cocked a hip against the table, to show that she wasn't in any hurry. "Are you dining alone…?" She asked hoping he'd supply his name.

"No, I'm just early. The others should be along shortly. Will you still be my waitress?" He said, smiling so his dimples showed.

Elizabeth beamed back. "Oh yes." She purred. "Do you want the sandwich with your pint or shall I hold it until the group gets here?"

"With the pint if possible, we're going to be here for some time. I hope you don't mind." Methos dropped his voice into the octave that he knew sent shivers up women's spines.

"Oh not at all, you just wink and I'll come running."

"I'll do that."

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly and using every ounce of her sex appeal, she swayed her way into the kitchen, stopping just before entering the doors to look back and wink at the 7th year that was still watching. She entered the kitchen and did a little victory dance after the door had closed behind her. Yes! He'd kept watching! With a little careful manipulation, artful walking and one less button closed on her blouse, the 7th year wouldn't be able to keep his mind on his studies tonight! She hurried over to the cook. "Can you put a rush on this one for me George? This one's a friend of mine." Well, hopefully he would be before the end of the night!

It had only been a few minutes before Elizabeth returned with the sandwich and the pint, but she saw that two guys had joined her 7th year at the table. One of them was a good-looking jock; the other was thin and reedy with glasses. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't have the 7th year to herself, but this gave her the excuse to lean over the table and display her cleavage. "A pint and a roast beef." She said and leaned in close to put the plate and glass in front of him.

She watched as his eyes dropped to her cleavage as she intended. When she straightened, she kept in his personal space as she looked at the other two, both 7th years as well. "What can I get for you two?" She asked the new arrivals in a friendly tone, being careful not to make it anywhere as friendly as she had for her 'project' 7th year. She had to make sure that he knew she was interested in him.

"A pint and a ham sandwich." Said one.

"A pint and a shepherd's pie for me."

Before leaving the table, Elizabeth leaned down to her 'project' and said softly, "You just wink when you're ready for a second pint." She smiled when his eyes dropped to her cleavage again.

"I'll do that." He said.

When the waitress walked off to the kitchen Doug spoke up. "Bloody Hell! If you'd been any further away from the table, she'd have sat in your lap!"

"She's just new."

"No man, she's got the hots for you. Must be all the 'old' wisdom she can see in your eyes." Doug said loudly.

"Keep your voice down." Methos admonished.

Doug looked around to see if anyone had been listening. "Sorry, but I still think that's it. Leonora says you have that 'look' about you that made her think you were one of 'them' before we knew for sure."

Methos snorted before taking a sip of his pint. "Leonora is just a groupie trying to fantasize us into a niche. You can't tell by looking at us. We never change from the time we die."

"No man, she's right. Sometimes when you talk, your eyes practically get golden. Like that time when we were talking about medicine in ancient Egypt."

Methos batted his eyes at Doug coyly. "Why Doug, when did you start noticing the color of my eyes? Does this mean you're buying my supper?"

"Sod off!" Doug growled and dropped the subject, just as Methos had intended.

The other two members of their study group soon joined them. True to her word, Elizabeth kept an eye on the table and as soon as she saw their glasses getting low, she watched for her 'project's Wink. She did find out that his name was Matthew when the others teased him about riding his bike even though he owned a car. Elizabeth made a point of calling him Matt, to show that she'd noticed. The others wandered home after ten in the evening. Matt took his time collecting up his books and notes. Elizabeth made sure he saw her standing near the hallway by the restrooms. He slipped his Velcro straps on his pant legs and the backpack over his shoulder. He caught her eye and approached, knowing that she wouldn't move out into the bar room. When he reached her, he gently took her hand and kissed it, keeping his touch light. He heard her gasp softly and gently caressed her palm as he released her hand.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us. Shall I see you again when we come in on Thursday?" Elizabeth nodded.

Methos smiled as if greatly pleased. He enjoyed cultivating the special attention of barmaids! He winked at her as he turned and left, stopping at the door to look back and wink. He'd known she'd be watching.

Elizabeth held the hand that he'd kissed and leaned against the wall. "Wow."

When Methos returned on Thursday, he made sure he was running a little late so he wouldn't be the first one at the pub. Elizabeth spotted him as he was coming in the door and stopped what she was doing to ask him what he wanted. Methos rested a hand lightly on her shoulder and focused his attention on her. "A pint and some fish and chips please, Elizabeth." He said as if he hoped it wasn't too much trouble, although he knew it was the special today.

"I'll bring it right out to you Matt."

Methos smiled at her as he slid his hand down her arm in a caress. When his study group hailed him from across the pub, he waved at them to show he was coming. "Thank you."

Elizabeth had his pint and chips out to him a shortly after he'd sat down. The table was crowded with the extra students that had joined them. Doug spoke up, "I hear the Instructor wants you to be his TA (teacher's assistant) in the lab next semester."

Methos nodded as he took a bite of his fish.

"I overheard him telling Dr. Sanderson that the grades have gone up in the classes you're in, well, the ones that know who you are." Leonora said with a touch of awe in her voice.

Methos was irritated that some of his classmates loved to keep referring to his 'secret', pleased to be in the know. He'd rather they forget all about it!

"I'm not interested in specializing in lab work." Methos said between mouthfuls.

"What are you going to specialize in, General Practitioner again?" One of the group asked.

"I've been a GP and done surgery, I was thinking of Emergency Medicine this time."

"That's a tough field, but it should be easy for you. You already know all the stuff."

"Not the latest treatments, that's why it's so interesting," Methos said between bites.

The group noticed each time Elizabeth passed by the table with a smile and a wink at Matt, under the guise of making sure everyone's drinks were good.

"She's so hot for you Matt." Doug said enviously. The rest of the table seconded that.

"So, are you going to take her up on it?" Leonora asked, trying not to sound jealous. She'd been hinting that she'd like to make love with an Immortal, but Matt seemed pretty neutral about the whole idea.

Methos shook his head 'no'. "Too complicated, a one-night stand would make it uncomfortable for her and me. And I don't want to change Pubs. Besides, I loved my last wife. I'll wait ten more lifetimes to find another like her."

"You were married before?" The group perked up at this detail of Matt's past. Other than the medicine he'd seen and practiced, he never talked about his past.

Methos looked at them as if they were nuts. "Of course, what'd you think I was celibate? I was married to Alexa in 1994. She died of Cancer when she was only 28."

"Was she your only wife?" Leonora asked in surprise. Matt was several centuries old; surely he'd been married more than that!

Methos laughed. "Only one revelation per week; now let me finish my fish and chips before they get cold. We still have those chapters to get through tonight." He admonished.

How romantic! Leonora thought with a sigh. Matt had loved his Alexa so much that he still grieved for her!

Methos and Doug were walking across the green on their way to the hall where their next class was. Methos was silently amusing himself by listing the bones of the body in ancient Egyptian when Doug broke the silence.

"I heard that all Immortals have a Watcher. Man that creeps me out. Where's your Watcher?" He asked and looked around suspiciously.

"Don't have one."

"But I heard…"

"The Watchers don't know about me. I have a friend in the Watchers that helps me keep my files in the 'missing' category."

"No kidding?"

Methos put on an innocent face. "Little ole me will never survive against a big ferocious Immortal, best not scare me even more with a Watcher!"

Doug laughed. "Right, I've punched that arm before, hard as a rock. Which reminds me, where's your sword? Aren't you worried about walking around unarmed?

Methos tapped his head. "I'm never unarmed." He may not be carrying the Ivanhoe, but he had his short sword, his 38mm, and several throwing daggers, but it tended to make people nervous to know that much information.

The conversation was halted when several classmates joined them.

It was a few nights later that Methos was awakened by a loud pounding on the door of his flat. He grabbed his sword from its resting place, and clad only in his boxers, cautiously moved to the door. He peeked out the small window in the door and saw a very wet and pathetic looking Doug standing outside. He sighed in exasperation and unfastened the multiple locks on the door.

Methos moved the Ivanhoe to a relaxed position, but kept it in his hand. "What the bloody Hell are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked after opening the door.

Doug's eyes widened to see him in his underwear, but his jaw dropped at the sight of his 40-inch blade. "Bloody hell yourself Matt!"

When Methos didn't move aside, and still stood expectantly, Doug remembered the question.

"Oh. I was coming back from the pub and my ride didn't want to go further out of the way. She dropped me off near here. I was just going to walk home, but it started raining. I remembered you lived nearby, so here I am. Can I flop on your couch?"

Methos didn't normally relax his guard enough to let people he didn't implicitly trust stay at his home, but he did know Doug well enough to determine that the young man hadn't pre-planned this. And Doug did look pathetically wet. "You don't snore do you?" Methos asked before he stepped aside and shouldered the sword. He flipped on the lights and let Doug come inside.

Doug kept his eyes on the sword as he stepped inside. "Is that your sword?"

"No, it's my toothbrush." Methos said sarcastically.

"I meant; is that the sword you cut off other Immortal's heads with?" Doug asked, fascinated by the dangerous weapon.

Methos ignored the question. He put the sword on the bed and pulled some sweats from the wardrobe. He tossed them to Doug. "Take a hot shower and put on these dry clothes." He pointed to the bathroom. "Clean up after yourself." He admonished.

When Doug disappeared into the bathroom, Methos pulled out spare sheets and a blanket and made Doug a bed on the couch. Methos slipped on a tee shirt, and in a few minutes Doug came back into the room.

"Thanks Matt."

"I'm a light sleeper so whatever you do, don't approach the bed. If you have to wake me, toss one of the couch pillows." Methos turned and got ready for bed, making sure Doug saw that the sword was near at hand.

When Doug was settled in, Methos turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

Methos woke before Doug. He took his sword with him when he went into the kitchen to make coffee, and again when he went into the bathroom to shower. He dressed and returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. After checking that Doug was still asleep, he tucked his sword into his secret hiding place and collected the weapons he normally wore to class. He studied one of his text books while he ate. He was nearly finished with breakfast before Doug stirred on the couch.

"Feeling better?" He asked as Doug sat up and rubbed his face.

"Yes, thanks." Doug looked around and saw that Matt was dressed. Then his nose registered the smell of breakfast. "Do you have any more of that?"

Methos nodded, "But you have to fix your own."

Doug immediately shifted to his feet and padded to the kitchen. "Coffee! That's bloody uncivilized of you."

Methos chuckled. "Too long in the states. I guess. The kettle's ready, you just need to turn on the burner. Since it looked like you were going to sleep all day, I didn't want it to get cold."

Doug just sniffed in acknowledgement.

Methos stood and put his dishes into the sink. He poured himself another cup of coffee before sitting back down in front of his book. Doug leaned over to see what Matt was reading. "That test on diseases isn't until the end of the week." He commented. Doug's philosophy was; do it only when you had to, have fun the rest of the time. His grades reflected this philosophy, but that was why he chose study partners that were more studious than he.

"But if I read it now, it's in here." Methos said tapping his head. "And I have time to read the extra materials Dr. Evans is sure to assign before the end of the week."

Doug groaned. Dr Evans was notorious for assigning last minute material that he'd include on his test. "Bloody jerk! He does that just to keep his bell curves down."

"Perhaps he wants to encourage us to do the reading before the last minute."

"Nah, bloody jerk enjoys giving low grades." Doug glared at Matt. "But there's not much he can do about your photographic memory is there?"

Methos ignored the subject of his memory. It was true, perhaps a gift of his Immortality, perhaps a trained skill. He just remembered that he'd always been able to do it. "If you want a lift to class, you'd better get a move on."

Doug nodded and hurried his breakfast.

On the anniversary of the day that Immortals had been revealed to the rest of the world, stories about Immortals were all over the television and newspapers. Even at the college, it was the topic in many of the classrooms. In a lecture in one of the large halls, Methos listened to the class's theories on where Immortals had come from.

"Mutations, they have to be."

"That's not logical. The Watchers say Methos is five thousand old, maybe older. That means, he wouldn't have changed in five thousand years. If Immortals were a mutation, then why are they still finding new Immortals? Why would Methos still be around if Immortals were still evolving? Why wouldn't more 'Mortals' have mutated or evolved into Immortals?"

"Or why wouldn't the Immortals have killed each other all off in the Game?"

"It could still be a random combination of genes that only occurs in a very small percentage of the population, like a rare blood type or an albino."

"So why are all Immortals foundlings?

"What did they theorize when the government illegally studied them?"

"They never came up with a solid theory. Immortals could be aliens from another Galaxy for all they were able to ascertain. All they cared about was how well they revived from Death."

"Maybe it was just a form of hibernation, rather than death."

"Even bears in hibernation give off life readings. Immortals don't. The Doctors proved that they didn't go into suspended animation; they died. D. E. A. D."

"Class." The teacher interjected, he was pleased that this large group was discussing and theorizing, but their voices were getting louder. "We know the doctors never found anything conclusive when they used the Immortals without their consent; what do you think they might have found out with a willing subject?"

"Who in their right mind would ever volunteer to be killed by deadly toxins and blunt trauma?" A student vocalized, remembering the videotapes that had been recovered from the secret facility.

"No one, but think of the discoveries they might have made in Genetics if their subjects had been willing to be hypnotized to try and discover their earliest memories. What if they could take a tissue sample from each Immortal to look for commonalities? Or from Methos to see if the oldest and the youngest Immortal have shifted in the evolutionary path."

"Would Methos' DNA show us what mankind was like five thousand years ago, or what we will be? Is Methos the epitome of the perfect human male specimen, the superman of humans, to have survived so long?"

Methos snorted at that proclamation, only to receive glares from the two women on either side of him.

"Or an old man who's hiding in a cave somewhere, drooling into his long gray beard. Crazy from his 'human' brain's inability to cope with surviving well beyond the normal life expectancy?"

These last thoughts sparked spirited debate until the bell rang, signaling the end of the class time. As they filed out, Leonora caught up with Methos and got as close as she could to him before whispering.

"Why didn't you speak up and tell them the truth?"

Methos looked at her in irritation. "Maybe because I'm trying to keep it a 'secret' that I'm an alien mutant, drooly old man who doesn't want to be experimented on." Methos said sarcastically.

When they were outside and had some distance between the other students he added, "Don't you think Immortals have wondered the same thing since the beginning? I studied and researched to try and find answers. I know of four other Immortals that have made their long lives work the study of medicine. Even Sean Burns the Immortal psychiatrist studied Immortals. I gave it up after a couple of centuries. I think we're just mutants, thankfully sterile like mules or we'd populate the planet."

"I disagree." Leonora insisted, "There has to be a purpose, a point to your survival. A reason Methos has survived for five thousand years."

Methos grinned. "You don't think Methos is a drooling, crazy old man afraid of his own shadow?"

Leonora shook her head. "What little the Watchers have written about him shows that he's very intelligent and clever. He always knew about them and how to avoid them. They only found him when he wanted them to. That sounds more like a superman to me than a drooling, crazy man." She said arrogantly.

"Maybe he's just a guy who learned how to hide and avoid fights."

Leonora looked at him in irritation, as if asking who he thought he was to try and disillusion her beliefs.

He shook his head in disgust and left her standing, hands on hips and lips pursed in irritation.

It was a new section of material and Methos and his classmates were in a new lab. This lab was an overview of recent technologies. The idea was to expose the students to the equipment and their basic purpose and functions so that in later classes, they'd be familiar with them when they learned specific and intensive use. Methos sat at a lab table and wasn't surprised when Doug and Leonora joined him.

The instructor entered the room and the class chatter quieted. The instructor went over the class syllabus and Methos' gut began to tighten. After class, he left the room quickly, not waiting for the others as was his routine. Methos found a pillar to lean against and took deep breaths until his pulse slowed. He tried to close his eyes to begin a meditation, but his mind refused, he was unreasonably terrified! When he saw the others walking slowly in his direction, he moved into a crowd of passing students and left the area. He didn't have any classes until after lunch.

Methos spent the evening hours meditating, trying to come to grips with his fear. By morning he thought he had it under control. He went into the classroom and sat down. He ignored Leonora's curious stare, and the equipment set up on the lab tables in front of them. The instructor demonstrated the first machine several times, and each time Methos had cringed, mind barely able to convince his feet not to flee. His fists were clenched and his body was sweating profusely.

"Are you alright?" Leonora whispered. When he didn't answer, she began to stroke his clenched hand gently. When the class began the lab, Leonora moved to stand beside him.

"Matt?" What's wrong?"

"It's the defibrillator," Methos was finally able to force out between clenched teeth. "I've had some bad experiences."

When it looked like he might hyperventilate, Leonora looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed Matt's paleness. She leaned in until she was next to his ear. "It's okay Matt. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Methos shook his head No. When the TA headed in their direction, Leonora straightened. "I have to do the lab; you stay still and hang on. Don't move." She commanded.

Methos concentrated on remaining in his seat.

Leonora powered up the defibrillator and quickly went through the exercises. She kept an eye on Matt to see how he was doing. After an hour, the labs were done and the instructor resumed his lecture.

After class, Methos was almost the first one out of the room. Leonora grabbed Doug and hurried after Matt.

"Something's wrong with Matt. We need to find him and figure out what it is."

It took them an hour to find Matt. He'd found a private bench. Leonora could see he was still pale and trembling.

Leonora saw Matt struggle to hide his emotions when he noticed their approach. He was only successful with blanking his face, his eyes still showed a wild, almost primal emotion. Leonora used her two semesters of Psychiatry 101; "What's causing this reaction Matt?"

Methos took a few deep breaths and swallowed, still fighting his flight instincts. He put his rational mind to work on her questions. At first it had been the sight of the equipment because he already knew what pain they could cause. But the night before he'd been able to visualize the equipment saving someone he cared about (Joe had been the strongest image in his mind.) He'd been able to visualize the equipment in his hands, healing rather than hurting, but his visualizations hadn't included the other senses. The sound of the defib charging, the smell of the laser scalpel warming and burning flesh, all that he could remember as he was strapped down, being used to test the machines he saw in the classroom.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of the flashback. He wiped his face. "The sound and smells." He said to prevent them from getting personal about why he was upset.

"What about the sound and smells?"

"The sound of charging before the discharge, the smell of burning flesh."

Leonora nodded. "From your past." She stated.

Methos nodded without elaborating.

"Wow, how are you going to do the labs if you can't stand to be in the same room as the stuff?"

Leonora glared at Doug, he wasn't helping things!

Methos knew Doug was thinking small. If he couldn't get control of this, he'd have to put aside his thoughts of continuing medical school. He hated being this helpless, and he hated that they'd been able to see it! He was getting soft!

Leonora realized this too. "There's only one thing we can do then, we'll have to desensitize you to them." She said assertively.

"Can't you just get hypnotized?" Doug offered.

It took Methos less than a minute to shake his head No. He'd escaped the pain by escaping reality. He'd taken his mind back to a happier time in Greece. Desensitization would only work if he stayed in the 'now.' He wiped at his face. He'd have to fight it out in his mind, overlaying bad memories with different memories. He could do it, he told himself. He'd been able to look at the equipment when he'd been able to transfer the images to his healing hands.

He'd smelled worse things than the burning of flesh by the laser scalpel. Hell, he'd cause worse as a Horseman! And the sound of the defibrillator wasn't any worse than the sounds of a burning building collapsing around you, or the sounds and smells of hundreds of people trapped dying and rotting in the hundreds of natural disasters he'd been trapped in.

He set his mind to the problem. He'd need recordings of the machines powering up, and something to burn that wouldn't make his neighbor call the police.

Leonora and Doug helped. Doug borrowed a tape recorder, and then charmed the female TA into letting him record the sounds of the equipment charging and discharging. Leonora went to an alternative store and got several kinds of incense to simulate the smells of burning.

They would have gone back with him to his flat, but he insisted on his privacy. For days he locked himself in his flat and worked on his fears. Each session left him sweaty and stricken, exhausted from the mental ordeal he was forcing himself to face. It got easier as he worked on this each day. Leonora and Doug covered for him in class, doing the labs and sharing their work with him. Doug kept the TA distracted whenever she came by their lab table. Halfway through the quarter, Methos was able to demonstrate to the now suspicious instructor, that he understood the workings of the equipment. (Boy did he understand how it worked!)

By the time the quarter ended, Methos had reduced his reaction to the knotting of his stomach, invisible to anyone looking at him.

Leonora was amazed at Matt's strength of will. She'd seen the gradual control of his fear and been impressed. She tried several times to get Matt to tell her what had happened to create that kind of reaction. Each time he'd refused to give her details, much to her irritation. But the payback had come tenfold when Matt let her hang out with him, a sure sign that she'd been accepted into his inner circle.

Leonora realized this when Matt offered to loan her a textbook, and invited her over to his flat to pick it up. So far, Doug had been the only one to see the inside of Matt's flat, and that had been when he'd invited himself. Doug had made a point of stressing that Matt had met him at the door with a wicked long broadsword. That was enough for Doug not to be willing to try it again, unless he had no other options!

Leonora had been surprised at the invitation to Matt's flat, but she quickly accepted the offer. She'd ridden the bus with him to his neighborhood, and walked with him to his building. They'd talked about class and other neutral topics, downplaying the fact that this was an auspicious occasion. They went up a few floors and Matt unlocked his door, gesturing for her to precede him inside. Leonora looked the flat over as Matt closed the door. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but she couldn't help but think that there was none of his personality in his flat. Without thinking she blurted out, "So what 'thing' have you had from one of your other lives?"

Methos looked at her to determine if her question was serious or sarcasm, before looking around the flat and seeing it with her eyes. It really wasn't personalized, but other than items for entertainment and comfort, he hadn't really set up home here. So she wanted to see something from his past huh? He wasn't about to show her the Ivanhoe or other weapons from his secret weapons vault, or the sweater of Mac's he 'borrowed' before leaving Seacouver, or the dozen or so journals he had locked in a safe. Since she was still looking around as if she was really looking for something, he pulled out a first edition, personalized book of Byron's poems. He handed it to her.

Leonora ran her hand gently over the leather cover, admiring its softness and beautiful condition. "This is one of Byron's works."

Methos nodded.

She opened the book and her eyes immediately spotted the personalization. "To Doc with Love. It is not for minds like yours to give or to receive flattery; yet the praises of sincerity have ever been permitted to the voice of friendship. Your fan and friend, Byron."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You knew Byron?" Matt nodded. "He dedicated this to 'Doc', was that when you were a doctor?"

"We traveled together. I was on a sabbatical from my medical practice. It was Byron reviving from a duel that inspired Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. I headed to the Colonies shortly after that." Methos said as he took the book back.

"Too bad you don't want anyone to know you're Immortal. I'd wager that people would love to hear about Byron from someone that knew him."

"Byron was a bit wild for most people's tastes."

"It's crazy that no one ever figured out Lord Byron was also Byron the rock star."

"No one knew about Immortals then."

"It's such a waste that he was killed, do the Watchers know which Immortal did it?" Leonora asked, not seeing the sad look that flashed over Matt's face for just an instant.

Methos rapidly pushed down his sense of loss. "Byron had lost his music. He was tired of enduring. He didn't listen to my advice, said he wouldn't want to live while being dead inside."

"He committed suicide?" Leonora asked in surprise.

Methos nodded. He'd thought about what had happened those few days in Paris and he'd realized that was exactly what Byron had done. Byron had known Mac's reputation and had dared the Highlander regardless. Methos had read Byron's Watcher's closing report. Methos was convinced that Byron had shot MacLeod in the leg not to even the fight, but to ensure that Mac would take his head. Byron had chosen his executioner well, and Mac had shown no mercy.

Changing the subject Methos said, "The text book is right over here."

"Why don't you have more things from your past in your home?" Leonora asked. She was flattered to have been invited here, but she'd expected something with more character that reflected the real Matt.

"That's one of the first things I learned as an Immortal. When you have to leave a life, you leave it behind and become the next identity. I keep a few things to remind me of friends that have gone, but to fill my house with artifacts and treasures would only draw attention." Methos explained. He didn't elaborate that he had vaults all over the world to keep his treasures and mementos safely stored.

How sad, Leonora thought. "So who is Matt?"

Methos looked around the flat. He decided to go for honesty. "Matt is just a façade, a medical student who doesn't know who he is yet. I'm still creating him." Methos smiled. "Oh, and he likes beer."

Leonora just rolled her eyes. Matt's ability to handle beer was the subject of many Pub conversations.

The study group met at the pub to study every Thursday night. Tonight they were studying for an upcoming series of exams and enjoying the attentions of Elizabeth. As if in challenge, Leonora made a point of sitting next to Matt whenever they were at the Pub, much to Elizabeth's displeasure.

Wanting to ensure his constant level of service, Methos always made a point of making sure to say goodbye to Elizabeth and kiss her hand. That way, Elizabeth saw that he was leaving alone.

Elizabeth's irritation eased as she realized that Leonora wasn't getting the same attention that she was.

Tonight Leonora had been ignoring the discussion and concentrating on watching Matt's expressive face. He was so passionate about medicine. He'd be a great doctor, she decided. Of course, he'd been one before so he already had the commitment to the field. Unlike the others in the study group; Doug was only here because he came from a long line of doctors, it was tradition that he become a doctor. She and the others wanted to help others, but they hadn't felt the pain that their patients would.

Matt was emphatically insisting that treatment be adjusted for the patient's lifestyle. Leonora just knew that Matt spoke from experience. So intent was she on his face, that she immediately noticed the change from impassioned, to alert readiness. She saw him look at the door.

The group was discussing the merits of different treatments when Methos straightened at the feel of an Immortal. He immediately looked at the door of the Pub to try and get a look at the Immortal he sensed getting closer.

"What is it Matt?" Leonora asked quietly from beside him.

"Immortal," Methos mumbled as he waited for the door to open. He knew he could slip out the back door and Leonora would cover for him if he disappeared. He was armed with his usual arsenal of small weapons but he still didn't want to be 'outted' as an Immortal by a Pub full of people! He signed in relief when he saw Amanda walk in the door.

"I'll be right back," he said as he stood.

Amanda was dressed in her usual 'look at me' fashion, and the entire bar did. When Amanda saw Methos she squealed in delight and hurried towards him. Methos pulled her into a hug to keep her from calling him by name. He whispered into her ear, "I'm going by Matt now."

Amanda kissed his cheek and put him at arms length to look at him.

"You're looking happy sweetie, must be good medicine."

Methos nodded, "that's me, an eternal student. How'd you know where to find me?" He asked.

"I just came from Seacouver. Mac knew your address and your neighbor knew you'd be here."

"And your Watcher?" Methos asked.

"Still in Seacouver or headed for California. I did a little bait and switch at SeaTac. Apparently someone switched his tickets." Amanda said with a smile.

"Let me say my goodbyes and we can talk at my place."

Amanda nodded, relieved that he hadn't intended on staying in this 'quaint' Pub. She found wet behind the ears students rather dull.

Methos took her by the hand and escorted her to the table he'd been at. He noticed that Elizabeth had made her way to the table too. He had to be careful here.

"Guys, this is my baby sister Manda, visiting from Paris." Methos said; the idea sparked from Amanda's short, bleached blonde hair.

The look of envy on the guy's faces changed to speculation. Leonora wasn't convinced. She knew this woman was an Immortal and they were all foundlings. No brothers or sisters!

Elizabeth believed Matt's explanation and smiled warmly. "Can I get you something Manda?"

Methos shook his head, "Thanks Elizabeth, but I'm going to cut out on you guys and go catch up with Manda. We haven't seen each other since I got to London." Methos explained as he put away his books and notes. He flipped the backpack over his shoulder and tossed some money on the table for his dinner and drinks. He reached for the hand of the still present Elizabeth. "Thank you once again fair Elizabeth."

He kissed her hand with a smile and then waved to the others. With a hand to the small of Amanda's back, he directed her out of the Pub.

Methos hailed a cab and soon he was unlocking the door to his flat. "So how are Joe and Mac?" Methos asked as he poured Amanda a glass of wine. "Is Mac still followed by the Fan Clan MacLeod?"

Amanda laughed and slipped her shoes off. She settled comfortably on one end of the couch. "Their numbers do go down in the winter time. Joe and Mac are fine. Joe's still doing a short set every night at his bar, and Mac's keeping busy as Immortal ambassador. Did you see his interview on Oprah?"

Methos nodded and settled into the other end of the couch with a beer. "He came across very well, the camera loves him."

"They miss you Methos, terribly."

"Is that why you came? Amanda, I don't want to risk exposing myself. He's too high profile." Methos explained patiently.

"I know sweetie, but can't you visit incognito? Or let them visit you if they promise to come alone and keep a low profile?"

Methos frowned. Mac didn't do 'low profile'. But Methos did miss Joe and Mac, and he knew Joe was getting along in years. "Ever the peacemaker," he said giving in. "I'll think about it."

"You promise?" Amanda forced. She knew if Methos promised, he'd keep it. But if she let him off the hook, he'd avoid it.

"I promise to think about it." Methos said.

"So Elizabeth, how's it going with your project?" Courtney asked when she joined Elizabeth behind the bar.

"It's going, not as fast as I'd like, but he's weakening. Elizabeth smiled at her fellow waitress.

"So who was the flashy blonde he left with?"

"His sister." Elizabeth said as she put the freshly washed mugs on the shelf.

"His sister." Courtney stated in disbelief.

"Yes his sister. He introduced her to the entire group, why would he lie to his friends?"

"He wouldn't I guess. How's he in bed?" Courtney said coyly.

"That's the part that isn't going as fast as I'd like. We've kissed a time or two when he's found me by the rest rooms. I think he doesn't want me to get in trouble. But so far, my hints haven't gotten anywhere. I managed to corner his friend Doug to ask him about Matt. He said Matt's wife died a few years ago from Cancer. He's still grieving for her."

"Don't spend too much time on this one honey, even grieving men have a pulse. If Matt's isn't beating faster from those low necklines of yours, it's something else."

Methos had enjoyed Amanda's visit, she was light hearted and fun. He hugged her as the cab driver put her luggage into the trunk. "Stop by again Manda." Methos said fondly.

"I will, and you'll give Mac and Joe a call?" She persisted.

Methos sighed in irritation but still nodded. "I'll call."

Amanda kissed his cheek and with a perky wave, climbed into the cab.

Methos waited several days as he thought about what to do about Joe and Mac. Finally, he made the call to Mac's office.

"MacLeod Enterprises, may I help you?"

"Hello Emily," Methos said remembering the woman that matched the perky voice. "This is Benjamin Adams, is Mac in?"

"So nice to hear from you again Mr. Adams. Yes Mac's in his office, I'll put you right through."

"Ben!" Mac said, being careful to use Methos' 'known' name. He was pleased that Methos had called.

"Hey Mac. I just thought I'd call and invite you and Joe over to help me celebrate passing my 7th year exam next month, if you're free that is."

"That would be great, wait, if the test is next month, how do you know you passed?" Mac teased.

"I'm blackmailing the board of instructors." Methos teased back.

"Of course you are. When is this momentous event and I'll book us a flight and hotel?"

Methos gave Mac the details and even recommended a nearby hotel with handicapped access and amenities. After several minutes of catching up Methos said, "It goes without saying but I'm going to say it regardless. Don't let anyone follow you Mac?"

"We'll be very careful; I want to be invited out for the next one." Mac assured.

"You've got my number if something comes up." Methos said before he ended the call. He knew Mac and Joe would be careful, but why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Mac and Joe looked at each other and sighed in relief as the plane left the ground. They'd been very careful to avoid attention at the airport, and were traveling under false names. Before the trip, Joe had put a lot of effort into creating a false document trail so that the Watchers and the Press wouldn't be able to find them. Joe had even timed an email to the airport they would be arriving at, so that the resident Watchers would be at the other side of the airport looking for a 'lost' Immortal to arrive. Joe didn't want to take any chances that they'd be recognized. Before the flight, they'd nervously watched for any signs that someone was watching them or that they were being followed. They had been the last to board the plane just so they could make sure there was no one following. They were taking every precaution to keep Methos' location a secret.

"I haven't been this careful since I was working for British Intelligence during World War II." Mac whispered.

"Something every bit as important is at stake." Joe said quietly. Mac nodded.

It was an uneventful and long flight.

Methos didn't have class on the afternoon that Mac and Joe flew in. He drove his Volvo to the airport to pick them up, keeping an eye out for any Watchers. There was enough traffic through this airport to rate a team full time. Methos waited in the shadows for their flight to arrive. When everyone else had unloaded, Methos spotted a man pushing a wheelchair off the airplane ramp. He smiled at the effort the two had gone to in order to be inconspicuous. Mac and Joe were both in non-descriptive clothes that did nothing to make them stand out. Both also wore ball caps and glasses. In addition, the very proud Joe was being pushed in a wheelchair rather than walking, something he wouldn't normally do.

Methos stepped out of the shadows when he confirmed that no one was paying any attention to the two men. "He's here." Mac whispered when he felt Methos' buzz.

He heard Joe snicker when he saw Methos walking towards them. Loose jeans, oversized sweater, sneakers, no change there. But the slightly longish bleach blonde hair was different.

"I never pictured you as a blonde." Joe teased in a soft voice when Methos extended his hand to shake.

Methos grinned. "Statistics show that most of the young Immortals are blonde and blue eyed."

Mac's eyes quickly shot to Methos' eyes. Yep, they were an unremarkable blue.

"By the way, I'm going by Matthew, or Matt." Methos said as he shook hands with Mac. Mac took that opportunity to pull Methos into a hug, but released the old man when he started to squirm.

"Let's get your luggage." Methos said and led them to the luggage carousel, then drove them to their hotel. They had dinner in the hotel restaurant. Methos gave Mac directions to his flat so they could stop by after Methos got out of class the next day. Since it was an early class, Methos headed home just after eleven pm.

Joe looked over at Mac as soon as Methos had left. "Growing his hair sure makes a difference in how young he looks." Joe observed.

"And I can't get used to seeing a blonde. I still expect to see 'Adam Pierson' when I hear his voice."

"He looks good though, less pale." Joe said.

"Yeah, he does look good. He was pretty nervous in Seacouver. I could feel it in his Quickening when we were in the same room. He's relaxed here."

"An eternal student." Joe observed.

The next day Mac and Joe did some sightseeing while they waited for Methos to get out of class. A little early for Methos to be home yet, Mac and Joe took a taxi and waited outside the modern apartment building where Methos lived. It was a college neighborhood, evidenced by the cars parked in the street and the advertisements plastered on the walls.

A mountain bike zipped onto the street and came to a stop in front of Methos' building. Mac felt the buzz as he saw Methos wave at them. He and Joe looked at each other in surprise. "He rides a bike?"

Methos pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair. He watched Mac and Joe approach him as he waited by the stairs to his building. "Just this one flight of stairs and we can take the elevator the rest of the way up." Methos said as he lifted his bike up onto his shoulder. He led the way up the entry stairs and back to the freight elevator. They rode the few floors up to Methos'. After unlocking the door to his flat, Methos lifted his bike up to hooks on the ceiling, which held the bike out of the way. He walked further into the room and dumped his backpack and helmet into a chair.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Methos asked as he pulled the Velcro straps off his pant legs.

"Coffee?" Joe asked hopefully.

Mac nodded as Methos looked over at him. Methos went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. "Be ready in a minute. I'll just take a quick shower and change. Make yourselves at home." Methos said and headed into the bathroom.

Mac and Joe looked around the small but efficient flat. There wasn't a lot of personality in the flat; functional furniture, bookshelves full of medical books, a computer setup, and a large entertainment center with an impressive sound system. The walls were blank and the only splashes of color were the throw rugs and pillows.

"You'd never get who 'Matt' is from this room." Joe said as if reading Mac's mind.

Methos stepped out of his bathroom, dressed in fresh jeans and a sweater and still rubbing his hair with a towel. "Matt is a medical student living on a fixed income."

"And?" Joe asked. He was hoping to hear things that would make him feel better about Methos living so far away from his friends.

"And he likes beer?" Methos said with an innocent tilt to his head.

Methos tapped his pen against the table for a few beats before stopping to look at the clock. He wished this instructor would quit rambling and wrap up the class!

Leonora smiled at Matt's uncommon impatience. Doug had noticed it too. "Have a hot date?" He whispered.

"Out of town friends." Methos whispered.

"Manda's back?" Doug asked, perking up at the thought of Matt's beautiful 'sister'.

"Manda's in Paris."

Hmm, Leonora thought. It's not Manda but Matt was anxious to get out of class to go meet them. Curious and slightly jealous, she made up her mind to follow Matt when class was over. She noticed a lot about Matt, part of her fascination with Immortals. Today she'd noticed that he hadn't ridden his bike to school. She gave Matt a two second head start when the instructor finally excused the class.

She kept in the crowd leaving the room but followed Matt outside. Matt headed directly for the area reserved for pickups and drop-offs. He seemed to be focused on a black luxury car with a gorgeous man leaning against the passenger door. The man was wearing dark glasses, but that in no way distracted from his 'look at me' attitude.

"Way to be invisible Mac." Methos growled as he hurried to the car.

Mac spotted the change in Methos' expression. "What?" He asked when Methos was close enough.

"I said incognito, not GQ and Playgirl both!"

"What?" Mac asked, confused at Methos' references.

Methos looked back the way he'd come and groaned when he spotted Leonora coming up fast. His arm swept the grounds behind him; bringing Mac's attention to several women obviously looking at him. Just then a woman walked up to Methos. She'd obviously been following him.

"Leonora," Methos said resignedly. "Did you need something?"

Leonora only had eyes for the man in glasses. Up close she'd immediately recognized him. "You're him! You're Duncan MacLeod!" She said breathlessly.

Methos glared at Mac, who had the good sense to look apologetic. "No point in denying it. Leonora meet my out of town friend, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod."

Duncan took Leonora's hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you Leonora. Are you a classmate of Matt's?"

Leonora was speechless at the sexy voice and incredible eyes of this famous Immortal.

Methos answered for her. "Yes, a very nosey classmate. One I expect to keep this to herself or I'll hack into the school computers and change all her grades." Methos threatened.

Leonora nodded, vaguely aware that Matt had said something to her.

"We'd better go, Joe's waiting for us." Methos said impatiently.

Mac kissed Leonora's hand again. 'You'll keep my secret won't you Leonora?" I wouldn't want Matt to tell me I can't visit him again." Mac said in a tone of voice guaranteed to turn her into putty.

Leonora nodded. "Please do come back." She finally managed to stutter out.

When Mac didn't move, Methos growled, "MacLeod, I'm armed."

Mac winked at Leonora and let go of her hand. He unlocked Methos' door and went around to the driver's door. As they drove away Mac mumbled, "Don't you know you get more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"Pests I don't need." Methos mumbled back.

"You offered her more information than you usually let slip." Mac said, hoping that Methos would elaborate. Methos had introduced him by name, and mentioned that he was armed.

"Leonora and thirty or so people on the University staff know I'm Immortal, thanks to a clumsy lab partner. So far, they've kept quiet about it. But I don't trust Leonora not to brag when a campus full of females start interrogating her to find out who the '_hunk_' with the Mercedes was. Really Mac!" Methos chastised. "Your face is all over the news; you didn't really think a pair of sunglasses were a disguise did you?"

Mac shifted uncomfortably. He actually had only thought he had to be discreet before getting on the plane, he hadn't thought about maintaining his disguise while here. He changed the subject. "They know you're Immortal? Why are you still here?" Mac blurted out, looking sheepish when Methos glared at him. Well, running was Methos' standard response to situations!

"Believe me; I keep an eye on it. So far, they're so pleased to be in the 'know' of a big secret like this that they've kept quiet. If that changes, I'm outta here." Methos declared.

Methos had his headphones on and was listening to the campus radio station as he pedaled in the bike lane. He was headed for the campus and his first class. Bikes were the fastest way to get around on campus, and fit into the persona he'd created.

"Now here's something you'll find interesting." The announcer spoke as the music ended. "St. Bartholomew's has it's own Immortal! An anonymous inside source tells us that this exciting enlightenment occurred when two students were injured in a lab accident. It seems our Immie is over two hundred years old and has been a doctor before. Guess they won't have any problems getting help with their Latin in his study groups! On a national level…"

Methos didn't hear the rest. His secret was out. It was only a matter of time before his current name was released. Methos turned around and headed back to his flat. He jogged up the steps with his bike on his shoulder. He unlocked his door, locking it securely behind him. He put the bike up on the hooks and quickly got out his laptop and logged on, making arrangements to leave.

Logan Taylor had been listening to the College radio station as he drank his morning tea. He was London's floating Watcher; his job was to keep an eye and an ear out for anything Immortal related. It wasn't uncommon for Immortals to travel through London on their way to other places. He kept an eye open just in case he was able to spot an unwatched Immortal or pick up news of a 'lost' one.

So the College had an unwatched Immortal! He listened to the rest of the announcement before he grabbed his phone. He dialed his supervisor and started the process that would get a Watcher down here to take up Watching the unknown Immortal. His supervisor instructed him to find out what he could before the field Watcher arrived. Logan hurried from his flat and raced towards St. Bartholomew's, his wife would give him an earful for having left a mess in the kitchen sink, but this was too important!

Joe and Mac arrived after the time Methos had told them he'd be done with his morning lab and back at his flat. They found him hurriedly packing.

"What's going on?" Mac asked alarmed.

"An unplanned relocation." Methos said while continuing to pack.

"Why?" Joe asked and blocked Methos. Sometimes you had to take desperate measures to get Methos to answer a question!

"Word got out that there's an Immortal on campus." Methos said and stepped around Joe.

Joe almost asked 'how?' but what was more important to him was what Methos was going to do about it. "Now what?"

"I'm on the first plane out of Dodge." Methos said, mirroring something he'd said to Joe many years ago when Morgan Walker had been after him.

"Just go public as your Benjamin Adams identity. No one will look closely at a two hundred year old Immortal." Mac said hoping to keep Methos from disappearing.

Methos stopped and glared at Mac. "I spent ten years getting attention for being Immortal. I've had more than enough attention to last me a few centuries!" He said vehemently.

The force of Methos' response took Mac back. Methos was afraid!

The ringing of Methos' phone escalated the tension in the room. Methos crossed the room to answer it. He spoke quietly for several minutes before he ended the call. He stood silently, staring at the phone he'd just put down.

"Methos?" Mac asked. Was this more bad news?

"That was my faculty advisor. It seems one of the student aides in the Dean's office was dating someone from the campus radio station and tried to impress him with a bit of secret and very private information. The Administration office has been swamped with calls from local news stations wanting more information about St. Bartholomew's Immortal. He was apologizing and hoping I wasn't inconvenienced!" Methos threw his hands up in anger and stalked to his bag. "Inconvenienced! No you bloody sod, my life's in danger now but no problem!"

Joe pulled out his cell phone and called to check in with the Watchers. He wanted to know if any Immortals were headed in this direction. He was told that no Immortals were traveling to London, but the local office was aware of the news and had dispatched a local Watcher to investigate.

A noise out front drew Mac's attention out the window. "Trouble." He announced when he saw several news vans setting up in front of the building.

Methos and Joe quickly joined him at the window. Methos muttered some ancient curses in several languages.

"I'm glad I don't speak dead languages." Joe muttered at the very angry sounding words coming from Methos. He spotted a familiar face in the crowd gathering across the street. He dialed the Watcher switchboard and was connected to the Watcher in the street.

"This is Logan." A voice said.

"Logan, this is Joe Dawson, North American North West Regional Director. I'm here with my assignment Duncan MacLeod and the Immortal you're looking for. What's the situation out there?"

"You're with the Immortal they talked about on the radio?" Logan asked. How had Dawson gotten here so fast, and with Duncan MacLeod too?

"Mac knows him. This guy doesn't want to go public." Joe said.

"I just came from the Campus Administration Office, one of the student aides gave out this address. I followed the press vans here. Unless he wants to crawl out a window or spend the next few years hiding in his flat, he's got no choice." Logan said.

Joe relayed that information on to the Immortals. He turned back to the phone. "Do they have any pictures of him?"

"I don't know, let me check." Logan said and moved over to one of the press vans.

Joe could hear muffled voices in the background as Logan asked around.

"To know I was Immortal and have my address, the student being so generous with information undoubtedly had access to my student file picture and copy of my passport. They came here pretty quickly." Methos said angrily.

Joe nodded after listening to Logan on the phone. "They got it, but he says it's a crappy picture. It could be any male, twenty something Caucasian."

"I can go out there and talk to the press." Mac offered. "Ask them to respect your privacy."

"That will only encourage them; they'll wonder why I won't go public now that I've been exposed." Methos said before he pulled a change of clothes from his bag and headed for the bathroom. "Don't let anyone in and don't talk to anyone yet."

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked.

"Take a shower and make myself presentable for my going public."

Joe and Mac stared after the old man as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. They looked at each other in shock. "He's going public, as who?" Joe wondered out loud.

Methos' mind raced with plans and options as he showered. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak out of the flat or stay hidden here. They probably only knew his current identity and hadn't traced him back to Benjamin Adams yet. He'd have to confess to being Ben Adams then, with a little skillful acting; he could get some public opinion in his favor.

Having decided on a plan, Methos finished his shower and dried off. He dressed and towel dried his hair. He walked out of the bathroom dressed in a nice sweater and slacks. He went to his bag and sorted around until he came up with a baseball cap. He put on the cap and slipped on his sunglasses. Between the brim of the ball cap and the glasses, half of his face was obscured.

"Here's the plan." Methos said standing with his hand on the doorknob.

In a few minutes, they walked out together and when they were spotted, the press rushed forward. They stopped on the top stair that led into the building and Mac put out his hands to stop them. "Just stop right there. We don't want to be trampled. We're here to make a statement."

The press began shouting questions. Mac shouted over them. "Quiet! I'm Duncan MacLeod and I'm here on behalf of Immortals. This is Joe Dawson." He said pointing to Joe. "Joe is here on behalf of the Watchers." He didn't introduce Methos. There was another round of shouted questions.

Mac put up his hands again. Joe spoke up this time. "The Watchers have been Watching Immortals for thousands of years. Our charter is to observe and record and not interfere. I know you've all heard this before, but this time I want to remind you that you need to respect the privacy of Immortals. Since Immortals became public knowledge, we've told you that we would only discuss the Immortals that had gone public with their Immortality. There are many good reasons why Immortals don't want to be known."

Mac spoke up next. "There are many reasons for an Immortal to remain anonymous. I know of two Immortals that were burned at the stake for being 'undying' demons. This isn't something that you get over for a very long time. In both cases, they needed time alone to deal with what had been done to them. They were very afraid of Mortals for the rest of their lives. It's important that we don't force any Immortal to go public before they're ready for that kind of attention."

Methos stepped up. "That brings us to me. I'm Benjamin Adams. I was identified by the college administration when I was injured in a lab accident. I discussed my Immortality with the College Administration and we agreed to keep this private. My privacy was violated by one of the Administration staff. It may not seem like a problem to you, but let me explain my reasons. Almost sixteen years ago I was enjoying a brief holiday in Las Vegas. In the parking garage of my hotel I was shot and killed by Government agents. I was imprisoned and tortured for the next nine years. You've all heard the story. For over a year I didn't remember who I was. Coming here was my attempt to get my life back. I was a doctor before, and updating my credentials and re-qualifying as a medical doctor was my way of redirecting my fear in a positive direction. I'm not ready to make my life public, each time I see a medical advance that was the result of my torture or the torture of the other three Immortals, I have to fight the fear all over again. This is a very private and painful battle that I don't want to share with anyone." Methos paused as if struggling to gather his thoughts. "My rights to privacy have been violated and personal information about me disclosed without my consent. I feel that my effectiveness as a doctor has been compromised. I've already submitted my resignation to the College Administration. I'd like to emphasize that the other three Immortals that were detained with me are also trying to get their lives back. This isn't easy for us; **_please_** let us do this in a manner that is comfortable for us."

Methos nodded to Mac to show that he was done. Mac and Methos returned to his flat, leaving Joe outside to field any other questions.

Methos went to get a beer and offered one to Mac. He pulled off the hat and glasses and sprawled on his couch.

"Are you still going to leave?" Mac asked as he sat in a chair facing Methos.

Methos nodded. "I'm not volunteering to be in the public eye."

"What are you going to do?" Mac said.

"I think I'll have to give up Medical school for now."

"Don't go Methos. Joe doesn't have that many years left." Mac pleaded using Joe as his excuse. He didn't want Methos to go!

Methos looked down at his bottle, avoiding eye contact with Mac. "I don't want to be known Mac. Not by the public, the Government, and especially not by the Watchers."

Mac moved over to look into Methos' eyes. "The Watchers will leave you alone. Joe's already gotten a hands-off edict from the Tribunal. Now that you've let them know it was Benjamin Adams held by the Government, they'll stay away. If you come back with me, Joe and I can help keep the press away too."

"You can't promise that Mac, you have a bloody fan club outside your office!" Methos said with a snort.

"But we can help. You can hide in plain sight. It worked with the Watchers for years. They didn't know about you until you took Morgan Walker's Quickening."

"I have to do this in my own way and in my own time." Methos said, paraphrasing what Mac had said outside.

Mac dropped his head in frustration at hearing his own words coming back at him.

Over the next hour Methos received several phone calls. The Dean called to apologize for the leak of information. Immortal or not, Methos' private information had been released without following College procedures. The Dean had asked that Methos reconsider his resignation. That call was followed by several of his Instructors, then by the College Lawyer. Methos even got a few calls from lawyers willing to represent him in a lawsuit against the College. Methos politely declined and took the phone off the hook.

He glared at Mac. "And so the vultures begin to circle. It's this bad already and it's only been a few hours. Just wait until the national news networks hear about this!" Methos ranted. "I'm outta here!" He growled as he picked up the phone and dialed a special services company (that he owned but he'd never tell anyone that!). He arranged to have his things packed and put into storage. He arranged to have airline tickets waiting for him at the airport, a driver sent to pick him up.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked. Methos had told the voice on the phone he wanted 'Plan B" whatever that was.

"Tibet. I can hike in and after a few months, hike out and no one will know who or where I am." Methos said.

"Will you at least let us know you're alright?" Mac asked.

There was a knock at the door. Mac peeked out the peephole and opened it to Joe. Joe walked in with a frustrated look on his face. "Vultures!" He mumbled.

Methos grabbed another beer and turned on the television. In a few minutes there was another knock at the door. Methos hurried up and looked out. It was his driver. "You can come with me as far as the airport." Methos offered. The others hurried to stand and move to the door, taking his offer. There were still a few members of the press outside, but they ignored their shouted questions and flashbulbs and got into the plain sedan that was parked outside.

The driver was experienced at loosing a tail and made many turns and evasive runs through yellow lights until he was convinced that they weren't being followed. Methos was silent on the way to the airport. At the unloading area, Joe and Mac climbed out of the car to wish Methos goodbye. They watched as the driver opened the trunk and pulled out Methos' bag and a sword case. Methos removed his sword and several daggers and placed them in the carrier. Silently the driver handed Methos an envelope. Methos opened it and checked the passport under an alias, ID, a plane ticket and a large sum of money. Methos picked up his bag and offered his hand to MacLeod. "See you around Mac."

Mac nodded sadly. "Let me know you're okay?"

Methos nodded and stepped to Joe, offering his hand. "Don't find me, I'll find you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Joe nodded. "Old man…"

"I'll be back. I just need to lose this identity. Save my seat at the bar?"

Joe nodded again, relieved that Methos would come back. This was as close to a promise as the old man would give.

Methos stepped into the sliding doors and was gone in the crowd.

"Elizabeth! There you are. Did you see the news?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Only the biggest thing to happen in this town since the school was built! It seems it was something else with your Matt." Courtney explained in excitement.

"What are you talking about? What about Matt?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Matt's an Immortal! And not just any Immortal, he was one of the four that was experimented on. It's all over the news!" Courtney said and dragged Elizabeth to the television over the bar. They stood and watched with the rest of the bar as the network repeated the press conference.

"Did you know?" Courtney whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head No, still shocked. Damn! There on the television was Matt's image, even hiding behind the hat and glasses. She'd missed her chance to have sex with a man hundreds of years old! Worse yet, she could have been the wife of an Immortal Doctor! She saw Doug and the gang come in the door and head for their regular table. She hurried over.

"Is Matt okay? Is it true? Is he coming in tonight?" Elizabeth asked the solemn group.

"He left." Doug said sadly.

"Turned in his resignation and lit out of town as soon as the press conference was over. I don't blame him! If I find out who ratted him out at the Admin office, I'll slit their tires!"

Leonora added her opinions. "He just wanted to study Medicine. I could tell how hard it was for him when we were learning the new technology. It makes sense now why he had so much trouble. Everything we used in the lab must have been used to torture him and the other Immortals. Some idiot ruined it for him again! He won't be able to practice medicine for a long time."

"Did you know he was Immortal?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth thought Matt had looked like a regular guy. Polite, friendly, and normal. He'd never come across as someone that looked down on others for their mortality or lack of experience. She admired that he'd come out of the torture without the fear or suspicion that she'd expect. She made a promise to re-watch the documentaries again, now that she knew it had been Matt.

The group nodded. "We were all in the lab when he first got hurt. Man, it was so cool knowing a real Immortal. Once we knew what he was, everything he said was so profound. He was just so smart in a profound sort of way." Doug said his words reflecting the awe and regret he felt.

"Do you know who turned him in?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

The group shook their heads. "We just heard it was someone in the Admin building."

"I heard the Dean had them fired. The school's worried about a law suit."

Elizabeth listened to them talk for some time, glad that the other bar maids were covering for her. She finally went back to work, hoping that Matt might come in to say goodbye. She was disappointed when he didn't.

After closing, Elizabeth caught the bus to her flat. She dismally stopped to grab her mail, surprised to find a small package in her mailbox. The label was typed without a return address. Curious, she quickly opened the envelope to find a jeweler's box inside. She slowly opened it and saw a beautiful gold pendant with an emerald stone. A note was tucked into the lid of the box.

She read; "A memento to match your lovely eyes – Matt"

Elizabeth cried as she stared at the beautiful pendant. She knew that it was very expensive, but more importantly, Matt had noticed the color of her eyes, knew where she lived, and had remembered her before leaving.

_Next: A Farewell to Myths where we follow Methos to his next job as an Interpreter where bad luck exposes him again._

Quote paraphrased and adlibbed from Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Dedication. George Gordon, Lord Byron

46 of 46


End file.
